Dreamcatcher
by Meekychunky
Summary: a fic about how Laguna was sent away from his heart-stopping, leg-cramping crush--Julia, got injured and had Raine care for him


dreams Author's note ~ This is in response to Satsuki's challenge on the CBB… See sukes I followed all your rules… it may feel a bit slapdash at the end because I finished it at 4am…. 

The air was still, no wind to move it around and allay the stifling heat. Smart people stay indoors on days like this, anywhere to keep out of the burning sun. So it really didn't surprise Kiros that Laguna had forced him along to the briefing. He was still talking rapidly about the events of last night. It came to a point when he could take it no more. 

'So did anything actually happen?' Laguna paused slightly midstep and looked away ever so slightly. 

'We talked… that woman is amazing.' He was about to launch into another spiel extolling the virtues of his fantasy woman but Kiros interrupted again. 

'Is that a yes or a no?' 

'Oh look this is where we're supposed to be meeting the General.' Laguna said   
brightly and flashed a quick grin at Kiros as he disappeared through the door. Kiros stared after him flatly for a moment. 

'Oh there's no way you're getting away with it that easily.' He muttered as he followed. 

* 

Laguna exited the building in a daze; he barely even noticed the blistering heat or Kiros standing by his side trying to gain his attention. He shook his head, it wasn't fair. 'We were promised leave.' He said quietly, his brow knitting up and dark eyes turned flat. 

'There's no such thing in the army Laguna you should know that.' He reached out to grab his friend's shoulder but Laguna moved away. 'Laguna…' The unspoken don't do anything stupid hung between them for a moment. Laguna watched the concern on his face and turned, walking away. He could hear Kiros calling his name, but he knew better than to follow him. 

His mind just kept coming back to the one fact that was haunting him; he would have to leave her. He'd just found the one thing he wanted more than to travel and he would have to leave her. Last night was more than he had ever hoped it would be, just to have her listen to him, her face with her quiet small smile. He had to see her, he made up his mind in that instant and was surprised when he found he was already outside the hotel. Sometimes the heart knows better than the head where you need to go. His footsteps carried him down into the bar, for some reason he just knew she would be there. She was quietly leaning over a score sheet, fragile, birdlike hands playing an imaginary keyboard. She was dreamlike, ethereal and he imagined that if he were to touch her, to make what he wanted a reality, she would just disappear. 

Julia felt someone watching her; she raised her head, knowing who it was before she even lay eyes on him. Her heart did a little giddy dance in her chest. She waved him across and gave him her secret smile as he sat next to her. Julia looked into his eyes and knew the news before he could even tell her. 

* 

Laguna felt the utter terror as he heard Ward's rattling grunt as he began to choke. He'd seen his friends throat collapse under the onslaught and Kiros wasn't much better. He did what he always did in these situations, he fell back on cracking jokes whilst he looked for a way out of this. After he spotted the boats he felt a small thrill of absolute relief. After 'helping' his friends over the cliff he took a deep breath and made his own screaming dive to safety. 

He hit the dark grey waters with a thud that expelled all the breath in his body and the pain disorientated him for a moment and he realised he needed to breathe. His head broke the surface as another wave crashed down on him. The water was dragging at his clothes as his head struggled to regain the surface, the cold water was beginning to deaden his limbs, the metal on his uniform was an increasing worry as it's weight yanked him downwards. He was desperately trying to fight against the currents, the pull on him and his own sudden fatigue. He wasn't even aware of the rocks until he was slammed against them, his leg exploded in pain and as his mouth opened to scream water rushed in. He choked on it, his lungs now burning due to lack of air. His vision swam but he knew if he lost consciousness he would lose his life. The one thing he wouldn't give it up now he had what he had always wanted. 

Blackness encroached on his vision, leaching in from the sides. All he could see was dark water. When the hands grabbed him from above his reasoning was so shot he fought against them for a moment before he realised they were pulling him out of the water. His entire body hit the deck in a surge of agony, there were voices there but his body couldn't listen to them. He vomited salt water onto the deck and he felt tears roll down his cheeks as the darkness rose up and shrouded him in sleep. 

* 

It was her deep, dark eyes that smiled at him sweetly in his mind. There was no sound, just glorious silence. She reached out her hand and touched his cheek gently; Laguna reached up and held her lightly around the wrist not wanting to break the contact. Her sweet smile lit his heart as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. 

'You left me for this.' He felt his chest clamp down in fear. 

'Julia… I…' And he couldn't find any more words. She moved her head away from him, her faced creased in sadness; he stared at her and watched her bright eyes darken. Alarm made him cry out as he reached out pulling her close and he did something he had never done before. He kissed her, sweetly and tenderly. She broke away and shook her head sadly. 

Her lips cracked and then she shattered… like glass. 'You left me for this.' His screams of anguish rattled in his head. 

* 

His cry as he woke was only partially from the pain that swamped him. He felt the tears that ran down salt-coated cheeks as he sobbed. 

'Never mind lad we're nearly there.' He couldn't even look at the sailor who was helping to carry him, he was so wrapped up in his own misery. They passed from the burning sun into a shade. 

'What the hell do you people think you're doing?' The voice was loud and aggressive, but undeniably female. 

'The guy needs help.' One of the people said. 

'Then why did you bring him to me? This town needs help of it's own without playing with strangers.' Laguna let out a choking sob of misery; this was the last thing he felt he could deal with. He looked up into a woman's face, their gazes locked for a split second. Her cold blue eyes stared at him for moment he thought he could see pity. 'Take him upstairs, I'll get a doctor. Get him out of those wet things.' He was on the move again, he was strangely thankful for the utter darkness of dreamless sleep that pulled him this time. 

* 

Raine watched the doctor as he examined the man quietly. He shook his head. 'He's in a bad way, Raine.' She snorted. 

'I could have told you that.' She looked across at the figure sleeping on the bed. The first thing she had helped do was put a cast on that leg. She shook her head. The man's clothing had marked him as Galbadian military, making him unpopular with her already, she had already chucked it in the rubbish. 'Tell me what I have to do to send him on his way as soon as possible.' People were often taken aback by her direct approach, the doctor was no exception. 

'Well, he's got so many cuts and bruises he's not going to be able to walk or do much of anything for a bit, he's got signs of fractured ribs. Not surprising with the force the fishermen said he hit those rocks. He's physically exhausted. He's showing signs of a fever, also not surprising.' He looked at Raine's expression and hurried on. 'He'll need constant care for the next week.' 

'Like your average invalid?' The doctor nodded. 'Oh I'm so glad they brought him to me.' The doctor began to pack up and leave. She looked down on the figure as he walked out of the door and they were alone. But not for long, Raine smiled as Ellone shuffled quietly into the room. She smiled genuinely at the little girl. 

'Who's that?' She asked Raine who shrugged. 

'I don't know, they never told me his name.' She walked across to where she put his dog tags. 'His name is Laguna Loire.' The little girl walked across to the bed and studied the sleeping man's face. 

'He's pretty.' Raine hid a small smile. 

'Yes, he is pretty. He'll be staying with us for a while.' 

'Is he nice?' Raine looked quietly at Laguna's half dead form. 

'I don't know Ellone.' She stated simply. 

* 

Laguna swam back to consciousness several times over the next few days, sometimes the room was silent, sometimes a faint rustle made him turn his head to watch the young woman that spent part of her day sitting on the window ledge. She didn't say much to him and she was very matter of fact when she did, but her face was gentle. She didn't smile at him, only sparing him the most cursory of glances but even in his fevered state he felt peculiarly grateful to her. Sleep always claimed him before he could gather his thoughts enough to thank her. 

Raine had put Ellone to bed hours ago when she came to Laguna's room to check on him. For some reason his sleeping form just made her feel peaceful. Maybe it was just because she had been alone in this house for such a long time, sometimes taking care of Ellone made her feel trapped and it was nice to have another adult with her… even if he was unconscious. She opened the window in his room to let the musty smell out, his eyes were open when she turned around. His eyes were tired and no longer fever bright, he watched her quietly, as if considering her. 

'Awake then?' She asked him in a subdued voice. 

'It would seem so.' A tiny grin lit his face and she felt one of her own answer. 'How long have I been here?' 

'Three nights.' His face wrinkled in concern. 

'I was with two people… are they here?' She shook her head. 'But they were really hurt, I mean… worse than I am.' 

'There were other boats out there, it's a popular fishing location for villages all over the coast, if they could drag you out the chances are your friends are being taken care of.' She wasn't too certain of this, but it was all she had to offer him as a salve to his fear. His face told her that he wasn't buying it though, he nodded quietly. 

'You're the one that's been looking after me?' Raine nodded and he smiled at her, a forced smile but a smile nether the less. 'I can hear you singing to me in my sleep.' Raine blushed slightly, it was true she had done that, she turned back to the window. 'I know another woman that wanted to sing.' His voice wistful. 

'You need more sleep.' Their eyes locked for a moment and he nodded slowly. 

'Thank you.' His voice was quiet. 

* 

Three months later 

She was dancing, her partner moved with her across the floor. She could hear her song playing in the distance as the music faded to nothing, She curtseyed to her partner and as she raised her head she caught sight of a figure in the distance. All she saw was his eyes shadowed in anger before he turned away. 

'No… please.' She ran towards him but he was so far away now, she would never be able to catch him. She crumpled to the floor and felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Scarlet teardrops splashed onto her white dress and her partner lifted her by the shoulders. 

'It's time.' He whispered gently. She nodded, smiling through the gore as he led her to the alter. 

Julia opened her eyes reluctantly, knowing in her heart that she had to make up her mind. It was time, he should have been back by now, the fact that he wasn't suggested to her that she should let go of the little hope that remained hers and go where she could at least find some measure of happiness. 

* 

Laguna laughed quietly with Ellone, he'd been feeling much better these past few weeks, a lot of that was to do with the bubbly little girl that he was looking after whilst Raine took a nap. He was very grateful to Raine, they'd had some real in depth talks whilst he was recovering. She could be a little caustic but she was honestly one in a million. He felt so comfortable around her, it was amazing. 

'Can we wake up Raine?' Ellone asked him. Laguna shook his head. 

'You want us to get in trouble?' At least that's what he'd tried to say except Ellone was already barrelling up the stairs. 

* 

Long hair floated round her head in a wispy cloud as she walked, her skirts were caught in their own personal breeze. She savoured this moment of anticipation, breathed it in before she lay her eyes on him. He turned towards her and smiled shyly, outspoken and laddish in some respects. But Raine had touched his hurts, endured and lived through his grief with him when he had thought she wasn't looking. Now the moments she had waited for, never knowing quite how he felt. She leant forward to kiss him… to show him that she wasn't hard and callous… 

'Raine!' Eyes widened and she sat bolt upright. Wincing as her forehead cracked off another. 

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.' Laguna had hold of Ellone's waist as he had tried to haul her off the bed… the other hand had grabbed hold of his forehead. Raine stared at the comic pose for a split second before she began to laugh. He stood there sheepishly for a moment. 'She… she kind of got away from me for a moment.' He bit his lip which only made her laugh harder. 

'You little miss… it's time you went to bed… it's been dark outside for hours.' She took hold of Ellone's hand as she took her down to her room. Laguna followed like a chastened puppy. 

* 

Laguna watched the calm self assured young woman as she put a child that wasn't even hers to bed. He smiled calmly to himself as affection touched his eyes. She wasn't frail and birdlike… not like Julia. This woman needed help from nobody, and it was that confidence in her that he found so appealing. She was strong, he had never known how important that was for him until now. They both moved down to the lounge. 

'I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for her to wake you.' He said quietly, a smile touched her lips gently. 

'It's alright. It's not as if it's never happened before.' Her voice was smooth and quietly humorous. The longer he was with her the more he noticed about her, he never found the need to be nervous around her. He smiled gently, trying to convey with his eyes what he found too hard to say. 

* 

A warm haze wrapped around him and he felt finally safe. He had no place to run to and, best of all, he had no one to run from. He had been swallowed by the silence of peace and now he was hidden from all he had ever wanted to escape. He knew this was a peaceful half-dream and he just floated there silently content to just lie there as his thoughts coalesced. 

His eyes open and a smile touched his lips. He slid his arm around her waist and drew her closer. Acknowledging in his own mind that he had let go of the dream to find what was real.   



End file.
